


Sexnic

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: And he likes short dresses, Bucky has a black Mustang he won from Natasha, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Bucky takes you on a picnic for your Birthday.





	Sexnic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr.

Your phone buzzed just when you were slipping into your light denim shirt, over your short summer dress.  
'I'm here' It read, simple and direct. You grabbed your small backpack and ran out, closing the door behind you. When you reached the entrance to your building you saw a sleek black car, a Mustang and Bucky, with a cocky smirk plastered on his face, his eyes roaming up and down your body.  
You make your way to him, biting your lip "Where did you got the car?"  
"Poker night" He says and you can hear the pride in his voice.  
"So you... Won this fancy car at poker night?" You squint your eyes a little and he laughs.  
"Yeah, doll... Thought you'd appreciate the effort of not makin' you ride my bike in one of your ridiculously short dresses" Bucky raises an eyebrow and looks you all over.  
"You've never complained about them" You quip back and purse your lips.  
"And you'll never catch me complainin'" Bucky opens the door for you and you climb in, watching how he runs around the car and gets in the drivers seat.

Those slight moments of flirting were normal between the two of you, Steve (the only other Avenger you knew) always said you could cut the tension between you and Bucky with a knife, but you doubted it. Bucky was known for being a flirt, it just came naturally to him and sometimes it made you feel good, someone like him, smart and lethal and beautiful, flirting with you felt good.  
"So whose car was this?" You blurted out.  
"Natasha's" You gasp, impressed, and he smirks again.  
"Did you... Really?" You prop your legs on the board of the car and he puts his hand on your exposed knee, squeezing softly.  
"Feet off, doll" Your face goes hot at the contact, he was a flirt, granted, but he also tended to keep the physical contact to a minimum.  
You hum in protest and get your feet down.  
"And yes, I did. I trained her, remember?" He says cockily and you laugh.  
"Yeah, ok"  
You make a stop at a gas station, just out of the city, where Bucky gets some ice and a few other things. He drives away from the city and you start to wonder where is he taking you, not because you don't trust him, but because he's never done something like this.  
Your question is answered when he takes a turn on a secondary road, heading up a secluded hill and then he pulls over. You two get out of the car and you smile when he runs to offer his hand to you.

You are watching as he sets up a whole picnic at the foot of a huge tree, then he flops down and pats the spot beside you, signaling you to sit down. You cross your legs as you sit down and Bucky gets out a champaign bottle and a cute little cupcake.  
"Happy birthday, sweetheart" He smiles and you bite your lip.  
"You're too cute" You say as you feel how your face goes hot again, taking a deep steading breath before talking again "Thank you, Buck"  
"Anything for you, just stay away of trouble" He quirks an eyebrow.  
"You say as if I went around purposefully tried to get into trouble" You stretch your legs and lean back on your elbows, Bucky's gaze lingering on your form until he grabs for the champaign bottle and pops it open, giving it you to take the first swig, you take a really long one.  
"Hey, hey... Slow down, is your birthday but I don't want you passed out drunk" He extends his hand, flexing his fingers to take the bottle from you.  
Time passes between food, champaign and conversation and soon enough you find the bottle is empty. The slight buzz of alcohol has you relaxed and warm, so you take your jacket off and you could swear your hear Bucky groan when one of the straps of your dress falls from your shoulder.

You grab one of the remaining cupcakes and take a bite, moaning at the sweet taste of the chocolate. Bucky always knew how to spoil you, then he moves closer to you, his thumb swiping at the side of your mouth, cleaning some of the frosting off of your face. In a moment of uncharacteristic boldness you grab Bucky's wrist and guide his thumb towards your mouth, sucking his thumb clean and looking up at his stormy blue eyes mustering as much innocence in your own as you can.  
"Doll" The word sounds like a growl and you shiver under his gaze, his metal hand grasping at your waist "Don't play with me"  
"I'm not playing" You wonder, in the back if your mind, when did you become this breathless. When did he got that close? Because he's so close and the even closer, when he lifts you and makes you straddle his lap. You gasp and Bucky grabs your face in both his hands and kisses you, hard and brutal teeth scratching over lips and hands tangled in hair.

His flesh hand tugs at your hair and you moan, rocking your hips against him. His metal hand travels from your cheek down your neck to your shoulder, pushing the strap of your dress down your arm until the cup of your bra is exposed to him and he pushes it down too, exposing your breast. Bucky flicks his metal thumb over your nipple, making you jerk.  
"So beautiful" He pushes you back until you're lying on your back and he is hovering over you, his weight keeping your hips pinned to the ground "You gonna be a good girl for me, right sweetheart?" You try to throw your arms around his neck but Bucky pins your hands over your head, keeping them there with his metal hand. His right hand grabs one of your breasts over your dress and squeezes "I asked you a question"  
The hand on your breast tightens its grip and you figure where this is going. Unsurprisingly, Bucky likes the idea of being in control. You can work with that.  
"Yes, Sarge!" You tried to move your hips, but Bucky's weight kept you immobile "I want to be a good girl for you"  
He smirks and his eyes darken even more "That's how I like it" He seats back and gestures you to get back your feet "Take of your underwear and hand them to me"  
You get up on slightly trembling legs, reaching underneath your short, flowy dress and tug your panties down your legs, handing them to Bucky, who without missing a beat shoves them in the pocket of his jeans, getting his jacket off after "Put your hands on the tree, and if you move them, you're going to regret it"

You bite your lip and do as he says, turning away from him and placing your hands on the tree, wondering what it is he is going to do. You feel him stand behind you, pushing your legs apart with his feet and pushing the fabric of your dress up, until your ass is completely exposed. There's a small part of your brain, probably the one that speaks with your mother's voice telling you that you shouldn't be doing this in the open with an Avenger, but the bigger part of your brain doesn't really care, it stopped caring the moment Bucky put his hand on your knee. And when he grabs two handfuls of your ass, squeezes and then smacks one cheek and the other, whispering in your ear "You're a little tease, aren't ya darlin'?" Another smack to your ass and his right hand is pulling your hair, making you arch your back "Bending over so I can see your underwear every time your wear one of this dresses" One more smack "I'm gonna have my way with ya sugar and when I'm done you're not going to remember your own name"

"Please Bucky" You whine, desperate for something, anything really. He pulls your hair again and growls in your ear.  
"Please what?" Your brain is kind of foggy so it takes you a few seconds to caught up with his meaning, earning a new slap on your ass "Please what, baby girl?"  
"Sarge, please, Sarge" You say breathily and he chuckles behind you, his teeth sinking on your shoulder, bruising the skin.  
"That's more like it" Bucky kneels behind you and you feel his tongue delving between your folds, you let your head fall against the tree and moan when one of his metal fingers touches your clit. Bucky starts eating you out like if he was starving, he knows how and when to use his lips and his teeth and his fingers. He turns you around and pushes your back against the tree, throwing one of your legs over his shoulder "Hands on the tree, sweetheart" He starts again, sucking your clit between his lips and looking up at you just before he sinks two of his metal fingers into your heat. His fingers start slow but build up to a rapid pace that has you grinding your hips against his handsome, smug face. He scrapes his teeth against your clit and you come suddenly, legs trembling and you have half a mind to move your hand to Bucky's head but you remember his warning. Your legs give out under you and he catches you, chuckling darkly in your ear at your stunned expression.

"Are you with me, doll?" He sounds placating, sweet and you nod, moving your head from where you have it tucked in his neck, chasing his lips "Hey, are you sure you want to keep going?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Shut up already and fuck me" You know you shouldn't have said that but you, also, need him to do something.  
"Now, baby girl, what's that? Uh?" His left hand sets itself around your throat and applies just the slightest of pressures "You said you were gonna be a good girl, didn't you?"  
"Yes, Sarge" Your voice sounds strained, the limited amount of air in your lungs making it hard to talk, he pushes off his lap delicately and you watch mesmerized as he takes his shirt off, everything about him is beautiful even his scars, specially his scars you want to touch them but decide against it, leaving it for a future occasion when you're more in control of what is happening. He opens his pants and pushes them down enough so his dick is free of it confines. Bucky is thick and long and you look in a trance as he pumps his cock is his fist, his foreskin sliding up and down with every movement, you lick your lips but he's moving you again, crawling over you, making you lie back the closer he gets to you.

He grabs one of your legs and places your ankle over his shoulder, opening you up to him, Bucky kneels with your free leg between his spread thighs. He starts pushing inside of you and you moan his name, his real name, which earns you a sharp snap of his hips, your nails digging into the muscles of his thighs. He's not trying to be sweet or soft, he wants to show he is the one in charge, wants you to know that even when you think you're in control he is the one calling the shots "J-James" His rhythm never falters, and the way he looks at you, possessive and feral has you reeling towards another orgasm.  
"Jesus, doll" Bucky bites down on your leg and you keen "Your pussy is perfect" He brings his metal fingers to your clit and you throw your head back, sure you're now a sweaty, moaning mess all thanks to him "C'mon, I know you have more in you"  
You fist the sheet you're laying over and come again, your walls squeezing Bucky's cock so tight he almost comes right there.  
"O-oh... Fuck! Sarge!" He grabs one of your breasts and moans low in his throat.  
"That's it, doll" He gives one last thrust while you ride your orgasm "Scream for me"

Bucky slips out of you and looks you over, hair a mess, your dress is bunched around your waist, it only makes him want you more. You kneel in front of him and grab his neck, kissing him desperately, knowing he is still completely hard you wrap your hand around his shaft and pump a couple of times, until he grips your wrist and turns you around, he has his left hand around your neck, his lips on your ear "You have one more for me, doll?"  
"Please" You whine, Bucky and his need to be in control bring this really needy side of you out and you can feel how he basks in it. He places his length against your entrance once again, without letting go of your neck, and pushes in once more "Fuck" You breath out.  
"Give me your arms" He keeps your arms behind your back using his own and starts snapping his hips at an unforgiving pace, he grunts in your ear with every move and the smooth material of his prosthetic hand feels warm against your neck. Is not much before your legs are trembling once again, Bucky's teeth biting down on your neck.  
"I'm gonna... Oh, god... I'm gonna come!" You cry out when your orgasm comes and washes over you, your legs shake and his cock twitches inside of you just before he releases groaning your name low in your ear. He let's go of your arms and circles your waist, keeping you from falling.

Bucky slips out of you carefully, almost as if he was afraid of hurting you, and you sigh, laying down on the crumpled sheet a pleased smile on your face. He gets up and fixes his pants, then kneels beside you and cleans you as best as he can with a small napkin, throwing it at the bag with the rest of the trash.

When you're about to get in the car and head back to the city you remember he still has your underwear.  
"Hey, Buck" You say timidly.  
"Yeah?" He opens the car door for you "What's the matter?"  
"You still have my panties" You bite your lip when he slips his hand up your dress, caressing your bare pussy.  
"Yeah" He says against your open mouth "I'll keep them. Just as I'm gonna keep you"


End file.
